


about bodysuits and broom closets

by spacedriven



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedriven/pseuds/spacedriven
Summary: A cracking laughter echoed from the walls of the tiny room the two men were standing in. One single light bulb was dangling from the ceiling and just sparely lightening the broom closet. With every movement in the room dust particles were flying up and reflecting the light. "A bodysuit?", the blonde one was still cracking in laughter. The two bodies inside were forced to stand so close to each other that merely paper would fit between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first try on writing a fanfiction. The idea just somehow appeared in my head and welp there it is now.   
> English is also not my native language - as you most probably will notice - so please be kind.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it a lot nevertheless.

A cracking laughter echoed from the walls of the tiny room the two men were standing in. One single light bulb was dangling from the ceiling and just sparely lightening the broom closet. With every movement in the room dust particles were flying up and reflecting the light. "A bodysuit?", the blonde one was still cracking in laughter. The two bodies inside were forced to stand so close to each other that merely a piece of paper would fit between them. The shelves around them were stuffed with cleaning supplies and it was nearly impossible to not knock them down while moving. Maybe this had been a bad idea right from the beginning, Aryu thought while his hands were tugging on the fishnet the other wore. But the venue was small and hidden places even smaller and sometimes you just have to work with what you got: a broom closet and fishnet bodysuit. Laughter left his lips again as he pushed his index finger under one of the strings so close to the slim hips, pulled it up and let it snap back on the bare skin. A moaning so close to his ear and Tsuzuku pinching his side in revenge.   
"How do you expect that damn fishnet to hold in place on stage? It's not magically glued to my body. A shirt would have slipped up with every move so a bodysuit was the only option", the black haired man huffed and slightly shifted under Aryu's finger. And yet Tsuzuku regretted picking this damn thing for his outfit again already. Maybe it would not even have been that bad if he had not decided to go commando under it. Now there have been strings digging into his sensitive skin for hours, which made it not actually easier to stay calm. With every shift of his body the material had been rubbing over his best part, playing so cheeky with the piercing on his tip. He had been hard even before the encore. One pro point of this damn garment however was that it kept everything neatly pressed against his body, so hopefully not everyone in this damn venue would have noticed his erection. Aryu however had noticed it, which made Tsuzuku's mind snap back into the here and now.   
Long fingers were still playing with the strings, pulling them up here and there just to feel the black haired men flinch when they slapped back against bare skin. Aryu let his hands wander over the sensitive skin, he could feel the abs on Tsuzuku's belly strain under every of his touches. He moved his hands further up, exploring every centimetre of skin until he could feel the cold metal of piercings under his fingertips. With a sneaky grin on his lips he pushed his finger into the tiny ring, shortly rubbing over the delicate spot before he pulled on the jewellery. There was moaning so close to his neck he could feel the hot air against his skin. Tsuzukus body was moving against his own, hands were fidgeting with the button of his jeans. Aryu could not deny that he was already brick hard by now. He moved one hand up, finger running through the tousled hair and finally pulling Tsuzukus head to the side so he could eagerly press his lips on the other's. Teeth were instantly digging into his full lower lip and now it was Aryu who could not hold back moaning. A tongue was sneaking through his opened lips and pleasure was running down his body as split ends were playing with his tongue.   
Finally Tsuzuku had been able to open the zipper of Aryu's jeans and pushed it down together with his underwear to the ground where his own pants had already been before the bodysuit discussion came up. The blonde one was moaning so desperately against his lips as Tsuzuku finally closed his hands around the other's arousal and started stroking him with a quick pace. Lights flickering in front of Aryu's closed eyes by this sudden and harsh stimulation. "Please", the blonde one murmured and hectically pulled on the hem of the bodysuit. He could not even pull it passed Tsuzuku's shoulder as the other was hissing in pain and arousal. "Stop", the black haired man mumbled, "it's not working." Rope got tangled around Tsuzuku's piercings, pulling them harshly into different directions.   
There was no way he was going to get out of this bodysuit in this tiny closet. "Just rip that goddamn thing open", Tsuzuku demanded and pushed his body against the other. For a moment he loosened his grip around Aryu's arousal just to feel his own push against the other's. Skin rubbing against skin only separated by the thin material of the bodysuit. Moaning echoed from the walls and Tsuzuku let his gaze wander over the delicate expressions on Aryu's face. The half opened mouth, the flush of red colouring his cheeks, eyes moving behind closed eyelids. The feeling of Aryu's body so close to his own nearly drove him insane.   
Right before Tsuzuku was getting tired of waiting for the other to undress him further, Aryu woke up of his ecstasy. Hungry eyes were piercing his own again as the blonde male ripped the fishnet just enough to free Tsuzuku's hardened length. "Can you turn around?", the black haired man murmured, but already knew that it was basically a matter of sheer impossibility. "How?", Aryu just responded, before they both cracked into laughter. This goddamn closet was the worst idea they ever had. "For fucks sake", Tsuzuku swore as he gave up on the idea that this would lead into anything close to the sex he had intended to have in the first place.   
But it was Aryu who first just gave in in the situation and what they were able to get. He leaned closer again, their bodies as before pressing against each other. There was flesh on flesh as the blonde one started to move against Tsuzuku in a slow and teasing pace. Hands were wandering over his back, sneaking under the fabric of his t-shirt and scratching the sensitive skin at his hips. And Aryu was too willing to return the favour as he let his hands explore all of the other's body. His hands were moving upwards, finding their way back to the silvery jewellery dangling in the rhythm of their movements. Aryu grabbed the ring, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Deep moans were his reward and encourage the blonde one to go even further. Harshly he pulled the jewellery and Tsuzuku cried in pain and pleasure.  
The heat between their bodies was nearly unbearable. Sweat and precum made it easier with every move to rub against each other. Tsuzuku bit down on his lower lip as the blonde one continued to play with his piercings pulling them rigidly and squeezing the skin around them between his fingers. His own hands wandered over the slim body in front of him, finding their way to the rare end. Nails were digging into the soft skin as he started kneading Aryu's bottom. Moans got muffled against his neck, before Aryu dug his teeth into the soft skin. "Fuck, Aryu", Tsuzuku moaned as the other knew way too good where his weak spots were. He had been aroused for way too long as if there was any chance to hold back much longer. He loosened the grip of one of his hands from Aryu's delicate bottom to move it back between their bodies. Hardly enclosing both of their erections he pumped his hand in a fast pace tired of postponing any longer. Lights were flickering before his eyes and muscles on his belly were tensed to the edge, before all the tension that had been gathering inside his body finally broke through. With his lips parted in a moan he came between their bodies. Slowing down in pace Tsuzuku continued stroking, enjoying every wave of pleasure running through his body.   
"Don't stop", Aryu hissed by the torture the other was making him to go through. He had been so very close himself, but now as Tsuzuku slowed down he felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under him. And as to torture him even further the black haired man slowed down even more. It felt like Tsuzuku was barely touching him any longer, though his body screamed for more. "Please", Aryu begged, as he knew that begging the other was the right button to push. And finally he could feel Tsuzuku again, this time fully wrapping around his length, pumping him relentlessly. Aryu let himself sink against the shelves in his back. With a plonk something fell on the ground, but he did not care. His hands were digging into the skin on Tsuzukus hips as he tried to find hold there. He could feel the other wandering with his free hand over his body, scratching slightly over his belly before the hand started moving to his rare end again. Suddenly there was a finger pushing against his entrance, slowly sinking in. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure running through his body, as it felt dry and rough even though Tsuzuku knew exactly what he was doing. A scream left Aryu's lips and he bit down on the lower one to muffle the sound. But when the other finally found what he was looking for, Aryu could not hold back any longer. With his legs trembling and his eyes squeezed shut he came in Tsuzuku's hand. "That was quick", he heard the black haired man saying, who slowly pulled his finger out again. "Said the one who came even quicker", said Aryu in response with panting breath.   
"Worth it", Tsuzuku answered and leaned Forward to peck the other's lips. In the corner of his eyes he could see spare paper towels on the shelves and just grabbed one of it to clean the mess between their bodies. His bodysuit was ruined. That was for sure. Maybe it was time for a new stage outfit.


End file.
